


Supernatural ficlets

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Misha, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Omega Sam, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, Top Jensen, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty/fluffy spn fics.</p>
<p>enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cafe

Cas sighs as he leans back in his chair, staring out the fogged cafe window. He’d spent the entire morning cleaning, his house perfect if he gets any visitors. Not that he does much these days, but I guess that’s what happens when you run a book store in the quietest area of town. Proud of his accomplishment Cas had decided to treat himself to a steaming cup of coffee and a bran muffin at his favourite cafe. It wasn’t well known, in truth he could go to the cafe directly next to his house but here, here there was a special attraction. And said attraction was making its way towards Cas right now, green eyes bright in the winter light. “Cas! Long time no see, how are you?” Dean asks smiling, lips plump as always. Cas would love to taste them. “I’m good Dean, and you?” Dean nods and gestures around, “good as I can be working on a Saturday I guess” Cas laughs, Dean was the only person who could make him nowadays. “What can I get you? Usual?” Dean asks lifting his notepad. Cas loves Deans hands, the calloused skin, the scars standing out against the tan. Cas would need to ask about those scars one day. “No, a bran muffin this time please, I’m going healthy” Dean nods. “Very good, I’ll be back” he says, his voice dropping in a poor imitation. Cas laughs again. He’s missed laughing. “I will happily await your return Dean” Dean smiles, turns on his heels and walks away. 

Cas tracks his movement over the cafe, the things he could do to that boy and his ass. Dean had an amazing ass. It was perfectly moulded. Cas was positive it’d fit into his hands easily. Smiling to himself he pulls out his book, he hadn’t even paid attention to which one, he’d been more excited to see Dean than anything else. Flipping to a random page he starts reading.  
“Castiel!” Dean says astonished. “Get your feet off of my clean table!” He scolds, hitting Cas’ legs with his tea towel. Cas blushes and drops his legs, placing his book beside him. “My apologies Dean” Dean shakes his head and tuts, placing Cas’ order in front of him. “Your lucky I like you Castiel” he jokes. Cas looks up at him, “and I you Dean” Dean nods. “Anything else I can get you?” He asks quietly, his eyes flickering between Cas and the floor. Cas can’t think why he’s suddenly shy. “No, I think I’m alright” Dean pouts slightly but nods, “just shout if you need anything.” He says before walking away. Oh there was many things Cas wanted, and he’d missed his opportunity. 

Cas threw his napkin on the table and leans back. He’d deliberated a lot over whether he should ask or not, his confidence wavering slightly with each passing second. Screw it. “Dean?” As though hovering by his side Dean appears three seconds later. “I was wrong earlier, there was something else I needed” nodding Dean goes to grab his notepad, “not food” Cas corrects. “Oh..what?” Dean asks quietly. Drawing in a breath Cas looks up at those god damned eyes, and lips, and cheekbones, Cas could go on for days. This boy was going to be the death of him. “I need your number and your consent to take you on a date. I believe in buying dinner first” he adds winking. Dean blinks “i..you want my number?..” He asks blushing. He was so cute. Cas was in love. “Very much so Dean” Dean fumbles with his notepad and scribbles down his number. “Thank you Dean. I shall see you tonight, seven?” Dean nods and smiles wide, hands clasped in front of him. Yup. Cas was definitely in love. “Perfect. See you tonight Castiel” Dean says quietly. Standing Cas smiles down at the younger boy. Dean looks up and bites his lip. Don’t Cas. Save it for later-Dean squeaks in surprise when Cas presses a soft kiss to his lips. He quickly melts into it, folding into Cas’ embrace. Dean was perfect. And he was finally Cas’.


	2. The Omega

Sam growled at the omega, the one currently flirting and rubbing himself all over Sam’s alpha. Not that said alpha seemed to care, considering he was smirking happily at the stupid omega and had a hand perched on his hip. Sam sips his beer angrily, nearly spilling it down himself in the process. He watches the omega step closer, hand planted on Dean’s chest. The wolf inside him wants to run over and bite the wandering hand off, but he knows Dean would never forgive him. The omega runs his hand up Dean’s chest to his shoulder, squeezing slightly. Dean smiles and leans forward, seemingly whispering something into his ear, which the omega lets out a horribly loud giggle, a fucking giggle, and swats him. Sighing Sam puts his now empty bottle down, he’s positive that if looks could kill the omega would be drawn and quartered by now. Dean was his. His.  
Dean smiles at the brunette man in front of him, hands gripping at his waist. He was positive it was the alcohols fault that he was doing this, sure he hooks up now and then but never when Sammy is still with him. Sammy. The omega looked slightly like Sam. Maybe that’s why Dean was so interested. Or the alcohol. Probably the alcohol. The omega steps forward, hand coming to rest on Dean’s chest, the alpha in him grinning. He was lucky to get someone like this, an omega this interested. He just wished Sam was more interested. Stop thinking about Sam, think of this guy. His name will come back to Dean at some point. 

Sam was leaning back on the counter now, his fifth bottle of beer in his hand, the familiar buzz starting to burn through his blood. The music seemed louder, the light brighter. People had moved onto the dance floor now, so he was struggling to see his brother now. He was hoping the damned omega had moved on. He shifts until he sees his brother again, smiling at no sign of the omega. The smile drops when he realises the omega only left to buy Dean a new drink. His jaw clenches and his wolf whines, the urge to run to his brother growing. Just do it Sam. The omega will get over it, find another good fuck. And Dean? Dean will just have to put up with his little brother. The thought disappeared when Dean leaned in and kissed the omega. Sam’s wolf whimpered and howled, Sam himself whimpering and shrinking back against the counter. Dean was his. 

Dean wasn’t entirely sure why he was kissing this kid, maybe it was the sixth beer of the night on top of the four whiskeys, or that the resemblance between him and Sam was just too much to handle. Dean had dreamt of kissing Sam like this since Sam was old enough to ask about kissing. Not that he’d do it because Sam was his brother, and clearly not interested. Glancing over to where Sam had manoeuvred himself earlier, entirely surprised to see Sam already looking, what appears to be..hurt in his eyes? Dean shakes his head, why would Sam be upset? It not like-oh. OH! Dean grins and pulls back, the omega flustered and red and panting as he licks his lips. Dean knows the omega believes he’s grinning because of the kiss. In truth he is, but more because of his omega staring longingly at him from across the room. Not the poor lookalike in front of him. Sam wanted to be his. And by god Dean was going to let him.   
Managing to extract himself from the omegas grip, Harry Dean recalls, he pushes his way across the dance floor to his little brother. “Hey Sammy. How you doing?” He asks, leaning sideways on the bar to watch his brother, Sam’s chest heaving. “Good Dean. And you? Got yourself an omega I see” He replies stiffly, looking back at the man across the club. His lip was pouted as he watched the brothers, eyes and scent begging Dean to come back. Sam growls and steps towards his brother, his entire posture telling the rival omega to piss off. He smirks when the omega turns on his heels and stomps from the club. He turns to look at Dean who’s smiling and has an eyebrow cocked. “Jealous Sammy?” Sam swallows. Nod Sam. Sam’s head follows his command, albeit slowly, as he looks up at his brother. Fuck those green eyes. Sam would give anything to sit and stare at them every day.  
“Sam!” Dean shouts, snapping fingers in front of him. He looks adorable when he’s flustered and confused. “What?!” Sam snaps. “I asked you a question Sammy” He says smirking. Sam wanted him. And god did Dean want him back. Sam blushes and steps back. “It’s getting late, maybe we should go” He mumbles looking down. Dean smiles, “Okay..baby” He adds before he’s sauntering past the omega, smiling when he scents Sam’s arousal. 

Did..Did he just call me baby? Sam shakes his head. He must have imagined it. Following behind Dean they walk out into the dark street, the lights broken. Dean glances at him, his wolf fighting to rise to the surface, pin Sam to the wall and mark him. Knowing Sam wants him only spurs that thought on. But he suppresses it, much to his wolfs irritation, and instead leads his brother to the car. Sam slides in beside him, forcing himself against the door, Dean’s scent was intoxicating. A mix of leather, mint and his cologne. Dean didn’t say anything on the drive home, neither did but Sam could feel his wolf, could sense its longing. His heart speeds up, matching his breathing (it hadn’t slowed since the club) as they pull into the motel. Dean still doesn’t make a sound, starting to unnerve Sam as he unlocks the door. Stepping into the dark room, Sam isn’t even three foot in the door before he’s being slammed back against the door. He flinches at the slam, his eyes going wide when Dean presses himself against him.

Sam’s wolf keens, forcing his hands to grip at Dean shirt. Dean grins and lets him, enjoying the feeling of his little brother against him. Sam whimpers as he looks up at his brother. “D-Dean?..What are you?..” Dean cuts him off with a growl. The omega instantly submits. Dean smiles and leans down, nosing along Sam’s neck. “Saw you watching me Sammy. In the club. Knew you wanted me, can feel your wolf begging for it” He mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s neck. Sam gasps and tilts his head back, giving him more room. “De” He mumbles as he submits under his brother’s touch. Dean smiles and pulls back, “Yeah baby boy?” Dean can feel how Sam’s wolf reacts to that, it’s high pitched whimpering as it reaches to meets Dean’s. “Dean please..alpha please” Sam whimpers tilting his head to meet Deans. Dean pauses for a second, “Are you sure you want this Sam?” He asks softly. Sam nods and pulls Dean closer. “Please..alpha, Dean wanna be yours” Dean’s wolf growls as Dean surges forward, attacking Sam’s lips with his own. Sam squeaks and kisses back, his wolf sighing happily. 

Dean moans into the kiss, his hand moving to pin Sam’s hips to the door. Sam whimpers and slides his hands to Deans hair, tugging. His senses in overdrive, everything screaming Dean. Sucking in a breath Dean moves back to Sam neck. Sam moans and tugs on Deans hair. Dean growls and nips at his neck. Sam gasps and his hips jerk, Dean gripping them tighter. ‘No’ His wolf growls, Sam’s whimpering as it calms down. “Dean..Dean please..bite me” Dean pauses and pulls back. “What?” Sam’s eyes are hazy, glassy as they roll to look at him. “Bite me..want to be your mate Dean..please..” Sam’s whispering now, his chest heaving at Dean’s touch. His mind screaming Dean Dean Dean. Dean kisses him again, his tongue quickly dominating Sam’s. Sam’s wolf runs along Dean’s, a silent beg. Dean Pulls back breathless. “Are you sure? Because once I do your mine forever Sam” Sam nods erratically. “Yes! Dean, alpha please! I want to be yours. Bite me Dean please” He whimpers. Dean nods and kisses him softly this time, trailing kisses down Sam’s jaw to his neck again. He pauses and Sam whines, gripping his hair. “Do it..please Dean..make me yours..” Dean nods and kisses his neck softly before he bites now, teeth breaking the skin. Sam gasps and throws his head back, pulling Dean closer. “Dean! Dean fuck..fuck I love you” He moans out, Dean licking over the wound to wipe up the blood. Pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder Dean pulls back, looking at his little brother. Leaning forward, Dean pulls Sam into a kiss. They both moan softly, pulling back onto to take a breath. Dean traces Sam’s jaw, fingertip burning at the touch. “I love you Sam. I love you so much” He mumbles, pulling Sam back into the kiss. Sam whimpers and pulls him closer. “Love..you..too..Dean..” Sam manages out between kisses. Dean smiles at his little brother. His omega. His mate


	3. Mates

Dean blinks in surprise when Sams lips press against his own, soft and plump as always. He reels back in surprise, nearly falling off his chair save for Sams hands grabbing at his shirt and pulling him back without breaking the kiss. Dean growls and kisses him back, sucking Sams bottom lip into his mouth. He blinks when Sam pulls him to his feet, confused for a minute before Sam starts walking backwards towards the bed, Dean eager to follow. Turning them Sam pushes Dean onto the bed before crawling on himself, settling in Deans lap and reconnecting their lips. 

Dean pulls back slightly, his chest heaving. “Sammy..” He moans quietly, Sam shivering at his voice. “Are you sure?” He looks up at him, Sams eyes are glazed and his cheeks flushed. Nodding he lunged forward again, mumbling a “positive” against deans lips. He lets out a whimper when Deans rough hands brush against his nipple, arching into the touch. Dean pulls away to watch him, hips bucking into Sams at the sight. “A-Alpha please..” Sam whimpers looking down at him. Dean leans up to kiss him, hands sliding up Sams back. “I love you” Sam smiles into Deans hair, kissing his head. “I love you too”   
Dean smiles and pulls him closer, “how do you want to do this?..” He asks, swallowing nervously. Sam sits back, “however your comfortable Dean” Dean sighs. “I need input Sam..I..” He mumbles nervously. Sam kisses him softly. “Let me take the lead” Dean growls slightly at that, he was still the alpha. “Calm down, you’ll still be in control” Sam soothes. Dean grumbles. “What does you taking the lead entail?..” Sam smiles, “this” he says before he’s shifting his hips down into deans, rolling them against Deans crotch. Dean groans and throws his head back. “Fuck…Sam…” He whispers. Smiling Sam continues, deans hands griping at his waist. Dean moans at the feeling and jerks his hips up. “Sammy…Sammy shit.. Are we really doing this?..” He asks. Sam moans, “o-only if your comfortable with it De..” Dean nods. “I want you Sam…I want to be your alpha..” He moans. 

Sam crushes his lips back to Deans, rolling his hips fast this time. Dean growls and turns them so he’s leaning of Sam, pinning him to the bed. Sam moans. “There’s my alpha.” He grins as bucks his crotch against deans. Dean growls and puts a hand on sams hips, “if you keep doing that I’ll cum before I’m even in you” Sam moans. “Fuck..you’re finally…fuck…I’m going to be able to feel you!” He moans. Dean smiles and kisses him roughly, chuckling as Sam fumbles with deans belt, whimpering when it doesn’t come undone. Dean smiles. “Patience Sammy.”

Sitting up Dean rips off his belt and pulls off his jeans, leaning back over Sam. “No. Off” Sam says tugging at deans shirt. Dean nods and pulls it off, throwing it behind him. Now all that’s between them is deans boxers. “Sammy..can you clean yourself out for me?” He asks licking his lips. Sam nods and sits up, “yeah, yeah I can.” he says moving past him off the bed towards the bathroom, pausing at the door. “Hurry up!” Dean chuckles. Sam nods and scampers into the bathroom. Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face, his other moving to palm himself. He hears Sam turn on the shower and he sighs. “Don’t get your hair wet!!” He yells, that would make it uncomfortable..Sam’s wet hair dripping everywhere. He chuckles quietly. Sam shakes his head at his brothers shout, stepping under the water but tilting his head anyway. Reaching up he grabs the soap and squeezes some into his hand. He smiles. Dean was going to be his mate. He lets the water run over his body before he’s coating two fingers with soap and pulling the shower nozzle down to clean himself.   
Dean can hear sams whimper as he cleans himself, his cock only hardening at the sound. Shifting on the bed he pulls off his boxers and sighs happily. He bites his lip. He’s going to mate Sam…they’re going to be mates. He closes his eyes and listens to Sam. Sams panting by the time he’s out the shower, legs shaky as he dries himself off. Stumbling to the door he opens it and looks at Dean. Deans got a firm wrap around his cock and he’s slowly a pumping it up and down, Sam moans at the sight and Dean opens his eyes, looking over at Sam. “D-Dean” he whimpers talking a shaky step. His head reeling from how horny he is. “Sammy…come here..” Dean moans and licks his lips. “Come over.” Sam falls onto the bed and moves to straddle him. “Clean, just for you” he says smiling. Dean moans. “Good boy..” He smiles. Sam leans down and kisses Dean. Pulling back when Dean asks. “You ready?..” Sam nods and shifts, “god yes..been waiting on this for years Dean” he says smiling, “need you..” Dean grins and kisses him once more. “Our last kiss as brothers..”

Sam smiles and cups his cheeks, slowly sliding his tongue into deans mouth as he rocks back against him. Dean shakes his head and kisses him, hand slipping down to sams ass and squeezing. Sam moans. “Dean..Dean can..I want to feel you.."he mumbles as he reaches behind himself for deans cock. Dean moans as Sams hand wraps around him, bucking up into him. "Ride me baby” he says panting. Sam moans and looks down into deans eyes as he positions him and slides down slowly onto his cock. Dean groans and throws his head back, biting his lip. “Fuck you feel better than I imagined” Sam can even form any words. He’s a mess, Dean moans. “Fuck Sammy..” Sam rocks his hips back, moaning loudly. “Fu..d-Dean..” “Sam!” Dean moans. “Fuck Sammy!…shit!” He moans Sam rolls his hips and looks down at Dean. Dean groans and lifts his hips up, thrusting into him. Sam cries out and throws his head back, lifting his hips. Dean screams out. “Fuck Sam! Fuck! Oh my god!!” Their senses are heightened. When wolfs are mating everything the feel is multiplied by like 10000x. Sam cries out and falls forward, chest heaving. Dean grips his hips and pulls him down to meet his thrusts. Sam’s a moaning mess he’s eyes meet deans and before they know it they’re kissing, kissing while Dean starts pounding into Sam. Sams jaw drops as Dean pounds into his prostate on every thrust. “Dean! Dean shit there!! Again!” Dean does it again, over and over in rapid concession. “Oh my god Sammy!!” 

Dean flips them so Sam's on his back, letting him thrust in deeper. Sam whimpers and wraps his legs around deans waist.“fuck Dean!!"Sam screams eyes shutting tight as he tries to hold back cumming. This is the most intense feeling of pleasure he’s ever felt. Dean buries his head in sams neck and bites at his skin, sucking it into his mouth to leave a bruise. Sam moans. His mind fogged with only Dean. Dean.Dean. Dean. He moans when dean draws blood. Flicking his tongue over to mark Dean cleans the blood, slowing his thrusts a little when he feels his knot swell. "Sammy…I’m close…fuck are you sure?!” He whimpers. Sam nods and pulls him closer. “Knot me Dean..make me yours” Dean moans and thrusts hard a few more times before he’s knotting. Filling Sam up, making him his mate. He groans as his wolf howls. Sam screams as he cums, clenching down on deans knot. 

Sam’s wolf howls too. His and deans meeting and rubbing against each other. Sealing the deal. Deans hips jerk a few times as he hits his high, knot catching on Sams rim. Sam whimpers and pulls Dean closer, body shaking. Dean pants. “Sam…Sam shit…Sam…” He moans. “Sam..fuck..” Dean grips Sam’s hips. “Shit Sammy….” He can’t help but grin. “You’re my mate…I’m yours.” Dean repeats to Sam. “Fuck Sammy..I..I’m you’re alpha.."he smiles. Sam smiles and leans up to kiss him again. "And I’m your omega”


	4. Missed you Sammy

Sam has his arms wrapped tight around himself, knees pulled to his chest as he sits back on the bed. He’s been alone in the motel for nearly a week now, dad and Dean off on some hunt. It was lonely, only having paperview and Johns old books to keep him company. He’d been texting Dean when he could, only getting minimal replies before he’d have to leave again, John sending him off on research or a food run. Sighing he stands up from the bed, stretching out his gangly legs and running a hand through his tangled hair. He might as well shower while he’s waiting. Nothing else to do.   
–  
Towelling off his hair Sam wanders towards the drawers, sifting through and pulling out boxers and one of Deans flannels. He brings it to his face, closing his eyes and breathing in Deans scent. Vanilla and Lavender, mixed with the   
leather of baby’s interior and just Dean. Pulling it on he then slips on the boxers and moves to grab the phone from beside the tv, ordering himself a pizza. It was all he’d eaten and he was officially sick of it. He missed Deans cooking. The scent of burgers and pasta filling the air, making his mouth water every time. He wanders around the motel for a while, flicking through the channels before the pizza finally arrives. Plain cheese. He doesn’t care anymore that he’s lactose intolerant. He misses Dean too much.   
Halfway through his phone pings, Sam scrambling to grab it and smiling at the name. “Dean”. Pulling up the text he squeals as he reads it, “hey baby boy. On my way home”

Sam was rushing, cleaning up the evidence of his binge eating marathon. He wasn’t sure if dad was coming or going straight to the bar but he couldn’t be bothered changing out of Deans flannel. Screw dad. He was comfy. In the midst of shoving the fourth pizza box into a bin bag, his phone pings again. “Dad going to the bar so it’s just us for a bit. I’ve missed you so much baby boy, in more than one way” Sams breath catches, flinging the phone on the table and completely disregarding the pizza boxes in favour of sprinting to the bed and fumbling around the top drawer for the lube. If Dean was coming home, then Sam would happily be ready for him.   
–  
He’s two fingers wide, knuckle deep around ten minutes later. Knees up against his chest, head thrown back, panting and bright red. His boxers thrown somewhere across the room, still in Deans flannel with his leaking cock dribbling over it. Fisting the sheets Sam fights the urge to wrap his hand around himself, knowing he’ll cum before Deans even back. “Ah! Fuck! Oh god Dean hurry home” he’s whimpering out like a chant, every second thrust brushing that bundle of nerves in him. “Jesus Christ Sammy!” Dean mumbles from the doorway, Sam jumping in surprise at his brothers voice. “Dean! Dean fuck please” he begs, fingers still moving. Dropping his duffle and shucking off his jacket and shoes, Dean climbs on the bed to sit between his brothers legs. “God Sam you look so beautiful..missed you so much baby boy..” He mumbles, hands smoothing along Sams thighs making him whine. “De..” “I know. Gonna make you feel so good” 

“DEAN! Dean fuck please! Please fuck me” Sam whimpers, back arches off the bed as he pushes into Deans face, more precisely his tongue which was currently giving teasing little kitten licks across Sams rim. His hands gripping Sams thighs, hard enough to bruise just a little bit. His jaw was starting to ache, after rimming him for twenty minutes, but as if he cared, Sam tastes too good. Closing his eyes he slides his tongue back in, sucking on Sams rim at the same time. “Dean! De please!” Sam sobs out, he’s horny as hell, his cock throbbing and leaking precum. Sitting back Dean rubs his jaw and reaches to pull off his flannel and tshirt, his jeans and boxers following a second later. Sam reaches to pull his off, confused when Dean stops him. “Want to fuck you in it” he explains with a smirk. Sam moans at the words and reaches up to pull him into a lip bruising kiss, sucking and biting at Deans bottom lip. Dean has to pull back panting, wrapping his hand around his cock.   
“Fuck..could cum just from kissing you” he mumbles, grabbing the lube off the bed and squeezing some on his hand. Sam grins in anticipation and grabs his thighs, pulling them up to present himself to Dean who stares in awe. “God I love you. Your fucking amazing Sammy” his voice is rough now, hand working fast to coat himself before he’s shifting and pressing his tip against Sams rim. “Dean..Dean please!” Sams whining, pushing down on him. “I swear to god if you don’t fuck me I will shove you back and ride you into-ah!” Dean thrusts forward, sinking into him in one, effectively cutting off Sams complaint.  
Arching off the bed Sam clenches around him, pushing back further until his ass is against Deans hips. “Fuck! Baby boy so good! So tight shit” Deans muttering as he pulls out slightly, pushing back in hard as he sets up a pace. Sam whimpers and tilts his head back, Dean leaning over him to mouth at his throat. “So good, always so good for me Sammy. Beautiful. So lucky. So lucky your mine. Fuck. Missed you. Missed you so much” he’s rambling, the tightness and heat of Sam fogging his mind. He gasps when Sams fingers scrape down his back, leaving red marks. “So good for me baby boy” Dean praises, Sam keening at the words. He’s hitting his prostate on each thrust now, his stomach tensing for his high. “C-close De” Sam mumbles against his ear, pushing his hips back to meet Deans thrust. “Me too baby boy..cum with me” he growls out, biting down on Sams neck as his hips stutter, his orgasm tearing trough him. Sam cries out, no doubt the neighbours heard, splattering over the tshirt and his Deans chest. “Dean!” He’s sobbing, the feeling of Dean lying over him and his cum filing him up too much. Dean kisses away the tears as he pulls out, “so good for me Sammy..so good. I’m so lucky..” He’s whispering, moving to the side to grab sams towel off the floor. Wiping them both down Dean lies Sam back on the bed, moving to lie beside him and pull him against his chest. “Missed you Sam” “missed you too Dean..also you can explain to dad tomorrow why I have a limp”


	5. Nightmares

Dean bolts up on the bed, chest heaving as his hands scramble at the sheets. "Wh-what?" His eyes squeeze shut, teeth gritting as he shakes his head. "Another fuckin' nightmare" he grumbles, untangling his hand from the sheets to rub at his eyes. Sighing be slumps back on the bed, palms pressing against his closed eyes. He pushes the sheet down to his waist, sighing when the cool air hits his chest.   
It was too warm in the bunker during summer to wear pjs to bed, both boys opting for just boxers instead. Dean throws one arm to the side, the other on his chest as he takes a deep breath. Nightmares. Ever since he's gotten the mark he'd wake screaming, dreaming of massacring people and demons. Sam had tried to help, but even he had given up when Dean had nearly killed him. Woke with a start and shoved his little brother against the wall with a blade to his throat, thinking he was still dreaming.   
Cas was the only one who hadn't. Not that Dean was surprised, Cas never seemed to give up on anything. Which is why he wasn't surprised when he heard the familiar flurry of Cas' wings. "Hello Dean" 

"Cas" Dean grumbles, sitting back up on the bed. He looks over at the Angel, blinking in the darkness. Cas inclines his head, taking a step closer to the bed. "You were having a nightmare" he states, looking down at the bleary eyes hunter. Dean purses his lips, "I noticed. Not much we can do about that exactly is there?" He says, shifting to accommodate Cas. Smiling Cas sits down beside him, the hunter shifting onto his side and picking at the sheets. He huffs and looks up at the Angel. "Your too warm. I can feel the heat radiating off of you" he says quietly, eyeing the multiple layers. Cas looks down, "my apologies Dean, let me fix that"   
Dean blinks and suddenly the Angels sitting beside him in boxers, smooth scarless chest on show. "Better?"  
Dean fumbles for words, "I..yeah. I guess. Thanks.." Cas nods and pushes on Deans shoulder to roll him into his back. Furrowing his brows Dean does as told, knowing not to argue with the Angel anymore. "Cas what are your doing?" He asks, hands gripping the sheets again when Cas moves to sit on his lap. "I have seen your dreams Dean, when you pray to me in your sleep. I know this is what you pray for after every nightmare. That this would help" Cas explains, lifting Deans hands to rest on his waist. "I am here to help Dean, I'm here to comfort you"   
Dean looks up at him, tears brimming in his eyes. He's never mentioned or thought about his feelings for the Angel. But they both new they were there, Cas was too polite to say so. It had been there since that night in the barn, the feeling of completeness, safety that Dean only get when he was with the Angel.   
"You can open your eyes Dean" Cas whispers, lips pressed softly against Deans forehead. Sucking in a breath Dean looks up at him, bright green eyes searching for the blue. Maybe it was time to admit it.   
"Cas I..I.." "I know Dean. I love you too" 

Dean looks down. He wanted to say it. It was screaming in his brain; Cas I love you. And god he hates himself for not being able to say it. 4 little words. That was all. But Dean couldn't get them out.   
He wasn't sure why. Maybe because of the promise the words held. That they would always be there for each other. Or maybe it was that Dean couldn't promise that. Couldn't promise Cas that he'd always be there because let's face it, when has Dean ever been there for the Angel? He was a failure to Cas. And Dean couldn't promise that to him.   
"Dean. Hey, come back to me" Cas says softly, hands cupping his cheek. Dean blinks and focuses his eyes back on Cas' face. "S-Sorry..was thinking." Cas nods, softly kissing his head again. "I know. I can hear them" Dean freezes. "What?" "I hear your thoughts Dean. And personally I don't think your a failure" he whispers. Dean slumps. "Your not Dean. Your anything but a failure" Cas mumbles, pulling back and kissing down Deans cheek. "Your a hunter. A big brother" A kiss to his jaw. "A friend. A vessel" Kiss down to his neck, Deans breath hitching as he leans his head back. "C-Cas-" "shh. Let me finish" Dean whimpers and nods, swallowing thickly. "Okay"  
Cas hums and rest his hands on Deans chest, one directly across his heart. He can't stop the smile when he feels how hard it's beating. "Your also a hero. A saviour. You've saved the world more times than I can count" Cas continues, soft kisses along Deans shoulder now. Deans mouth is open, his eyes fluttering shut as Cas starts to kiss back up to Deans jaw. "Your the righteous man. Your the most powerful man I know" Cas whispers, his lips now hovering in front of Deans. Deans breathing ragged, his eyes lidded as he stares up at the Angel. "And your mine" Cas says quietly, his lips skiffing Deans.   
Dean whines and leans forward, Cas softly pressing his lips against the hunters own. The plump lips he's been dreaming of since he pulled Dean from hell only feeling better than he ever imagined. Sweet, soft and altogether Dean.   
"Cas. Cas" Dean mumbles, pulling back. "Dean. I'm sorry, should I not have done that? I thought-" Dean shakes his head, eyes closed. "No. No. I..I have to say something." Cas nods and sits back, hands smoothing the tenseness from Deans shoulders. "I..fuck..Cas I love you" the Angel smiles, leaning forward again, a soft kiss to his hunters lips. "And I you Dean"


	6. The Hunt

Jensen sighs. "Dude hurry up! I don't know why you take so long. All you do is shove a hat on it anyway!" He shouts, leaning his head back on the couch as he waits on his brother. He was dressed; jeans, tshirt, flannel and leather jacket. He was ready to go, but Jared was taking forever as usual.   
Jensen never understood why. He'd take twenty minutes fixing his hair only to shove a beanie over the top of it anyway.   
"You can't rush perfection Jen!" Jared shouts back, walking out the bathroom of the dingy motel. Jensen prided himself upon finding the shittiest, dirtiest motels of America. Jared hated him for it.   
"Im not rushing perfection. I'm rushing you" Jared laughs, swatting Jensen on the arm. "Ha ha very funny" Jensen chuckles and stands up. "Cmon, we've got a nest of vamps to gank"   
Jared sighs and grabs his duffle. "Your not perfection.." He mumbles, lip pouting as he follows Jensen out the motel. "Nice reply Jare. You sure your not in high school?" "Asshole. You know, I'd it wasn't for me we'd be known as the Losechesters" 

"Take a left" Jared mumbles, pointing across the car towards the turn off. Jensen smacks his hand away and takes the turn, sighing when they pull into another paved road surrounded by trees. "I've never hated trees so much than I do right now" he mutters, glaring at the large trees looming ahead of him.   
Jared chuckles, "this is the last stretch of them. Calm down" Jensen sighs and looks out his side window, watching the blur of green and brown and occasional hitchhiker. "How much longer? I've been driving for nearly 5 hours" he mumbles, looking back over at his brother. Jared shrugs, "should just be up round the corner and along the road. So like an hour?" He replies, shifting slightly before he's blushing suddenly. Jensen frowns, opening his mouth to ask but pauses when he smells it; rotten eggs. "Oh dude! Cmon! You couldn't have held that in?!" He says, eyes squinting as he quickly moves to roll down his window. Jared laughs and does the same, Jensen still complaining. "So gassy! Did you eat dead pigs for lunch or something?!" Jared throws his head back. "Three of them" 

"Jensen!" Jensen flinches and crouches down. "Jared! Down!" He shouts, bullets flying overhead. Jared yelps and dives onto the floor beside Jensen behind the truck. "Where the hell did the vamps get the damned guns?!" He snaps, pulling his own from his jeans. Jensen shrugs and leans up, glancing over the hood at the building across from them, spotting a camp in the top window.   
He raises his gun and aims, squeezing the trigger. "Bullseye!" He looks at Jared with a massive smile on his face, fist pumping in the air. Jared chuckles at his brother and shakes his head, standing up. "Idiot" he mutters, taking a step towards the building. He pauses when a car speeds past him, jumping back against Jensens chest. "What the hell?!" He snaps, watching it pull to a stop.   
Jensen moves beside him, gun against his thigh as they both watch.   
"Jare..is..are they..fuck" he babbles, eyes going wide as he watches he two figures climb out the car. "Hunters." Jared mumbles, his eyes equally as wide. "Hot lady ones. We're so screwed" 

Jared can faintly hear Jensen talking beside him, his attention solely on the woman climbing out the drivers side. He gasps as she turns around. He looks at her, eyes wide as they glide over her appearance; long brown hair curling down over her shoulders, a small smirk on her lips as she glances over at the other woman. She was equally as beautiful, but this woman was magnificent.   
"Jared" he blinks, looking over at his brother. "What?" "Are we going or are you just gonna ogle her?" Jensen asks, chuckle quietly. Jared swallows and nods, following Jensen towards them.   
The woman on the right stops in front of Jen, her eyes flickering over him as a smile appears in her lips. The other stops in front of Jared, her eyes doing the same. Jared blushes slightly, his eyes meeting hers.   
"Hi boys" Jared looks over, the other woman offering a hand to Jensen. "Danneel" she says, smiling as Jensen shakes her hand. "And this is Gen" Gen smiles and nods at them. "Let me guess, here for the vamps?" She asks, her voice smooth as butter and Jared decided it sounds perfect.   
"Yeah. Don't tell me you are too" Jensen says, shifting feet. "I'm Jensen by the way, this is my brother Jared" The woman nod in hello. Jared smiles and tries to concentrate on the conversation and not the woman standing beside him.   
God he was so fucked

Jensen quirks an eyebrow as he watches the woman climb out, his eyes going wide when he spots the driver. She steps out, brown hair straightened and framing her jaw line perfectly. Jensen grins and nudges Jared. "She's beautiful" he mumbles, noting Jareds staring intensely at the other woman.   
He chuckles and looks back at the woman, admiring the way she saunters towards him. He smiles when he realises they're both wearing the same green tshirt.   
She stops in front of him, offering a hand. "Hi boys. Danneel" she says, her voice with a soft lilt to it. Jensen smiles and eagerly shakes her hand, enjoying feeling. "And this is Gen" she says, nodding towards the woman standing beside her. Jensen understood why Jared was struggling with conversing now. She was beautiful.  
"Here for the vamps?" "Yeah. Don't tell me you are too?" Jensen replies, dropping Danneels hand, much to his disappointment. "Jensen by the way," he says looking pointedly at Danneel and smiling. "And this is my little brother Jared"   
Danneel smiles at him before looking back at Jensen. "That was a nice shot earlier, I'm impressed" she says and Jensen grins proudly. "Thank you. I pride myself on my aim, I always hit my mark" He smirks, Jared groaning beside him. "Dude that was cheesy" Danneel laughs, Jensens heart fluttering. "Shut up. Just cause your not original or smooth like me" The woman laugh, leaning against each other. "So since we're both here, why don't we work this together?" Gen asks, glancing between them two. Jensen nods instantly. Any second he can spend with this woman he was not going to turn down. There was something about her.   
Maybe love at first sight wasn't a myth at all. 

Jared grabs his arm. "Jen can I talk to you for a sec?" Jensen nods and follows him back towards baby, shaking his arm from his grasp. "What's up?" "Are you sure you want to do this hunt with them?" Jared asks, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. Jensen frowns, glancing at the girls who are leaning again their own car. "I mean, yeah. Why not?" Jared shrugs, "I don't know Jen..we've always worked solo. And they're..they're kinda hot..and distracting.." He mumbles, eyes flickering down to the floor. Jensen chuckles, patting Jared on the shoulder. "Precisely. That's a good reason too." Jared smiles slightly and leans back on the car. "And what if they get hurt?" "They're not going to. They've got us to protect them" Jensen replies, leaning beside his brother. "And something tell me they know how to handle themselves."  
\--  
Gen smiles, turning to look at Danneel. "They're taller than I thought" she muses. Danneel chuckles, looking over at the two men. "And a lot more handsome. Did you see the shorter one?? He's so hot" Gen frowns, "no. Jared. You can keep Jensen" she says giggling. Danneel smiles and leans back on the car, "think they'll agree to hunt?" She asks, eyes tracking Jensens movements as he reaches out to place a hand on Jared shoulder.   
Gen shrugs, watching the way Jared slouches slightly as he leans back on the car. "I'm hoping so. I mean, can you imagine hunting with THE winchesters?" She says with a small smile. "I'd love to know if they're as good as we've heard" Danneel smiles and nods, looking over at her. "Judging by the smile on Jensens face, I think we're about to find out" 

"Danneel!" Gen screams, struggling against the vamps hold around her neck. She kicks her legs out, landing a solid kick on his shin. "Shit! Fucking hunter!" The vamps snarls, fangs coming out as he yanks at her hair, pulling her head back. She yelps and scrambles at his tshirt. "Dannie!" "Dannie ain't gonna save you" he chuckles, descending and biting into her neck. Genevieve screams and flails her hands again. "Dannie! Jared!"  
Jareds head whips up at the scream, eyes flickering across the 3rd floor, spotting the two by the side entrance. "Gen!" He pushes himself off of the floor, his vamp already dead, and runs hard towards them. Grabbing the mans horrible jacket he yanks him back, his grip on Gen loosening enough for her to drop to the floor. Jared grabs the vamps hands and throws Gen his blade. "Now!" She snarls and lifts herself off the floor, swinging the blade and cleanly cutting off his head. Jared drops the mans body and smiles at her. "Nice job" she nods and hands him back his blade, hand going to cover the bloody mark on her neck. "Thanks. Where Danneel and Jensen?" Jared shrugs and looks around. "No clue. Let's get you bandaged and then we'll find them" 

Jensen grins as he looks at the three vamps standing in front of him. "Three against one? Little unfair on your guys isn't it?" The middle one steps forward, fangs sliding out as he snarls at him. "Your a coward Winchester. The only reason your acting tough is because of that beautiful little lady by your side" he says, nodding to where Danneel is standing behind him. Dean glares at him and swings in his blade in his hand, stepping towards him. "You hurt her and it'll be the last thing you do. You piece of shit" Danneel blinks in surprise, reaching behind her to grab her own blade from the sheath at her side.   
"Bring it hotshot" Dean smirks and rushes forward, swinging his blade up and slashing across the vamps chest. Danneel follows his lead and rushes anther one, two on one. Dean whirls and buries his blade in the seconds chest, bringing his elbow up to land a blow in the firsts chest. Yanking out his blade he swings it, hearing the satisfying thud of its head hitting the floor. He turns and faces one again, smirking when the vamp hesitates.   
Danneel slices of the seconds head, looking over at Dean who's in the midst of a fist fight. He's got a slash across his forehead, a snarl on his lips. It was oddly beautiful to her. But she was a hunter, as was he, they both knew the risks.   
"Jen! Catch!" She shouts, kicking her blade across the floor to him. Ducking a punch Jensen grabs the blade and swings it up, cutting slug the vamps thigh before he's bringing it around and slicing at the neck. He pants and drops the blade, turning to look at Danneel.   
"Stupid blood suckers"

"You look like shit" Jensen chuckles, looking across the path at his brother. Danneel darts from his side towards Genevieve, pulling her into a hug. "Gen! Oh my god your okay!" Genevieve smiles and hugs her back, both woman nearly crying.   
Jensen smiles at the sight and walks over to Jared, glancing him over. "Your not any better yourself Jare" he says smiling as he pulls him into a hug. Jared chuckles and points to his head. "Hairs still perfect though" Jensen groans and cracks his neck. "Don't know about you but I'm starved" Jared nods and tilts Jensens head to look at the gash. "Let me clean this" Jensen sighs and glances over at the girls, Danneel checking the bite.   
"I like her Jare. I think..like I liked Misha.." He mumbles, a smile forming on his lips as he watches her. "You should have seen her fight Jared. God it was..magnificent.." He mumbles, a glassy look in his eyes.  
Jared chuckles and wipes his sleeve over Jensens cut, wiping away the blood. Jensen hisses and pulls his head away. He glances up to see Jared looking over at them.   
"You like her don't you? Gen?" Jared blushes and nods, tearing his eyes off her. "Yeah. Saving her today put everything in a new perspective, if you get what I mean? And man when she cut off his head? She was terrifying!" He says smiling, dropping his hands to his side. "Terrifying but amazing"   
Jensen chuckles and turns to look at them. Danneel has her hands in her pockets, her eyes crinkling as she laughs; Genevieve waving her hands in the air as she acts out the fight.   
"I'm gonna ask her out" Jensen announces, chin high as he looks at them. Jareds eyes widen. "What?" "I'm gonna ask her out. You should ask out Gen" 

Jensen smiles and walks over, smiling sweetly at Genevieve before looking at Danneel. "Dannie can I ask you a question?" Danneel turns to face him, a smile on her lips. "Sure" Jensen blushes and glances at his feet. The things this woman did to him. "I..I wanted to know if you'd go out..with me..sometime.." He mumbles, glancing up at her.   
"G-Gen I wanted to know if you'd want to come out with me..like a uh..double date sort of?.." Jared asks, his expression matching Jensens. The woman glance at each other, both flushing. "Guys..I..we're flattered," Danneel says looking back at them. "But.." The boys deflate, "we're actually um..Gen and I are dating.." 

Jensen blinks. "What?" The woman smile, hands moving to clasp together. "We're dating" Jensen looks down at their hands before looking over at Jared. Jared staring, eyes wide. "I..uh.." His voice cuts out, eyes shutting as he shakes his head. "Uh. That's..that's great. I'm happy for you both" He mumbles, opening his eyes and smiling at them. Jensen shakes his head and smiles, "yeah. That's great guys" he clears his throat and steps back, his shoulders slumping. Jared follows, glancing at the woman who are now smiling, hands over their mouths. "What?" Danneel looks at Gen before their both laughing. "We're joking" she manages out between laughs, leaning her weight against Genevieve. Jensen gasps and looks surprised. "What?!" The woman giggle. "We're not dating. We just wanted to see your reactions" she says quietly, wiping away a tear. Genevieve giggles again and looks over at Jared, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Jensen chuckles in disbelief. "You sneaky sons of bitches" he mumbles smiling. "Hey! If you want to take us out, I don't suggest you insult us" Genevieve says laughing.   
Jensen shakes his head and stores towards Danneel. "So is that a yes?" She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "That's a definitely"  
Jared smiles at them and looks at Genevieve. She smiles and walks forward, pulling him into a hug. "Don't even ask. The answer is yes" she says into his chest. Jared chuckles and hugs her back, glancing over at his brother.   
This was their opportunity to make it work. Have a family. And neither of them were going to give that up


	7. Disney is gay

Dean grumbles under his breath as he walks out the changing room, pulling at his brown waistcoat in an attempt to be able to breathe. "Didn't they fucking breath back then?! Fucking corset type things" he grumbles, glaring down at the offending article of clothing with only a hatred that 2 years at Disney can cause. "Dean! You can't swear!" He groans when he hears the voice, that dark, husky voice that he both loves and detests. "Why not?" He asks, hands digging ineto his pockets as his coworker appears beside him, blue suit sitting perfectly as usual. God Dean hated the guy. "Because there's kids!" Dean glances around the empty street, "uh.." Cas sighs and tugs at Deans waistcoat, Dean blinking in surprise when it loosens around his chest. "Better?" "Much"   
He still hated him

They were standing hand in hand, as the contract stated was necessary, posing for a photo. Personally Dean wanted to drop his hand and stomp off to another part of the park, work as a janitor or something; anything but working here with Cas. He was infuriating. All he did was smile and laugh, Dean was confused by it because it's fucking Disney?! And they were the first gay prince couple?! Why was that a thing to smile about?!  
But there he was, dropping Deans hand to bend down and grab hold of this giggling little kid and swing him through the air like he was his own. And Dean would never ever admit it, not even if he was drunk and being threatened to wear a tutu, but Cas was good with kids.   
"Honey?" Dean glances over at him, sadly used to the pet names. It was another requirement. "Yeah babe?" Cas blushes at the name, he's always done that, Dean hates it. Mainly cause it's cute. "The kid wants a photo..of..of us.." He mumbles, resting a hand on Deans shoulder. "Right, of course" Plastered smile, arm looping around Cas as practiced and acted out far too many times. The kid steps forward, camera raised. "Say Disney!" She's too happy for this. "Disney" the both say, though Cas is more enthusiastic. Obviously. The kid smiles, pleased at the photo and dances away.   
They boys rip themselves apart, "how long?" "2 hours" "fuck. I can't last that long." "Dean don't swear" "ugh!"  
Cas groans and looks away from him. God this man was infuriating. And annoyingly charming. 

"You should invite him up" "what?! Why the hell would I want to do that?" Dean growls, pulling on a Rick Smiths tshirt before flopping on the couch if their hotel room. "Uh, because you work with him?" Sam replies, smacking his brothers legs so he can sit down opposite him. "And? You work with Gabe, I don't see you bringing him back here" Sam blushes, "that's different. Gabe and I..it doesn't matter, stop changing the subject" Dean sighs and leans his head back, reaching over for his beer. "I'm not, I'm just saying. Gabe likes you" "God don't remind me"  
Dean chuckles, watching his brother from the corner of his eyes as he looks out the window. "Point is, you work with him, your meant to be in love with him," Sam continues, Deans face screwing at the word love. "Your not gonna look like your in love if neither of you can stand each other" Dean shrugs, downing the rest of his beer. He needs another. God damned Disney. "I don't know, it's been working for the past year. Listen Sammy," "it's Sam" "sure Sammy. I'm not gonna invite him up, I'd rather he didn't see the state of this room and besides, I don't see him making an effort to make friends" Sam smiles, his eyes twinkling. Dean shifts, uncomfortable under his brothers gaze. "What?.." "You care what he thinks!" "What?! No I don't!" "Yes you do! You just admitted it!" "Fuck off Sam" Sam gasps, hand flying over his mouth. "You love him!!" Dean sputters, flying forward on the couch, his cheeks bright red. "WHAT?! No I don't!" Sam chuckles, amused by his brothers reaction. Dean was so in love and he didn't even realise it. "You love him" "fuck off. Bitch" "jerk who's in love with his coworker" 

Castiel sighs, grabbing a basket from just inside the door as he looks around the store. Gabriel steps in behind him, smiling happily. "What are we doing for dinner?" Cas asks, stepping towards the aisle at the end of the store. Gabriel shrugs, eyes darting down the shelves of pasta sauces. "Not pasta Cassy! We've had that every day for the sat week!" "Because you wouldn't let me buy anything else!" "They had a deal on! I regret my decision" Cas chuckles and walks into a different aisle, turning slightly when Gabe tugs on his arms. "Oh hell no! We can't have candy for dinner Gabriel" Gabriel sighs, going to put the candy back.   
"So what's with you and Winchester?" "Which one? There's two" "well not my Sammy obviously" Cas chuckles, that poor guy. "Nothing. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. Perfect relationship" Cas explains gruffly, grabbing a korma mix off the shelf. "Oh it's a relationship now is it?" Gabe taunts, grabbing the rice. "Good to know. Does he know?" "Shut up Gabe. I don't love him" "sure you don't. That's why he's your favourite topic of conversation" "I hate you" "you love me. Like you love him" "then that's not a lot" "asshat" "shut up and go get your candy" "see! Knew you loved him" 

It's just another normal, boring, joy sucking Wednesday in the Disney theme park. And Dean was already done; he'd been puked on, stepped on, reprimanded by an adult for yelping when he was stood on. Safe to say it wasn't his day.  
Cas however, Cas was having a ball, as usual. The kids loved him, he got into character, hid his resentment towards the winchester fantastically well, Dean was actually worried that perhaps his 'prince' did love him.   
It came of no surprise when a couple of kids ran over, squealing about how proud they were of the princes to come out, to admit they're love. That was the only good part of this job, Dean had decided. So as practiced, deans arm wraps around Cas' waist and Cas' hand rests on his chest as they pose, the usual mantra of Disney falling from their lips.   
What they didn't expect, as they started to pull apart, was the little girl squealing and telling them one more photo. So together they get, posed as always, when she promptly announces, "Now kiss!"   
Kiss. Deans brain goes haywire. Kiss? Kiss Cas? But they're not actually together. "Sweetie, I'm afraid that my prince isn't too fond of public displays of affection" Cas says softly, his cheeks just as red as Deans. The girl stomps, "you do today" Cas sighs and looks up at Dean, wincing slightly. "Just one right?..then we don't have to again.." He mumbles, now looking at Deans collar bone. "Right.." Comes the gruff reply, a swallow directly after. "Just one"  
The girl squeals (again Dean notes) in delight and holds up her camera as the boys look at each other, Cas leaning forward a little, lips brushing. Dean licks his quickly and leans forward, closing the gap.   
He's not disgusted as he thought he would be, he's surprised actually. Cas wasn't a bad kisser, and his lip..his lips were soft, sweet. A small moan passes his lips when Cas presses harder.   
They rip apart when they hear the click of the camera, cheeks flushed as they look at each other. The girl smiles and prances away.   
Dean swallows and looks at Cas, fingers running over his lips.   
"Under the enchanted bridge. Half an hour. Don't be late" he mumbles before he's darting off in the opposite direction. Cas swallows. "Shit" 

Cas was shivering under the dark bridge, his blue jacket spit thin against the cold autumn breeze. If Dean didn't hurry up, Cas was going to his room. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back on the wall, eyes staring ahead into the darkness. "God dammit Dean.." He mutters, "where the hell are y-" his complaint is cut off by two lips pressing against his. At first Cas is offended, dude should have asked before attacking his lips, before he relaxes, tasting Dean. "Dean?" He mumbles, arms dropping to his side. The man pulls back and Cas catches the hint of bright green in the darkness before he's reaching out and pull Dean back against him. Dean smiles and wraps his arms around Cas' waist, hoisting him up until his legs are wrapped around his waist, back against the wall.   
Cas yelps in surprise and kisses him back, moving his hands to tug at Deans hair. He can't help the smirk when that elicits a moan from the taller man. "Cas..Cas shit I need to breathe" Dean mumbles pulling back. Cas whines but let's him. "You know, even though your a good kisser," he pauses. "fuck it a great kisser, your still an asshole" he mumbles, scratching his nails through Dean hair. Dean glares up at him, "Cas shut up" he growls, pulling Cas' lips back against his. They'd never admit it but they both loved this, both enjoyed being this close and most definitely enjoyed the feeling of each other's lips.   
They'd also never admit but sparks flew. Both metaphorically and in reality because at the precise moment their lips touched, the parks finale started, fireworks going off in the distance, and in their stomachs. "God Cas.." Dean mumbles, hands gripping his jumper. "God I hate you" Cas chuckles, kissing him once more. "I hate you too Dean"


	8. Sabriel

"New case for you trickster" Abner says, dropping a file on Gabriel's desk. Gabriel jumps, the crisp packet in his hand crumpling in his fright. He glances down, eyes widening at the inch thick file. "Who the hell am I going after? Ted Bundy?" Abner chuckles, "sadly no. Much worse" Gabriel raises an eyebrow in intrigue. Worse than Bundy? "Sam Winchester" "never heard of him" "lucky you. Read up" he says tapping the file before waking off. Gabriel sighs and looks down at the file. "I'm going to need sustenance."  
Returning to his desk ten minutes later with a massive pot of coffee and far too many packets of candy and crisps later, he plonks down in his hard uncomfortable chair and looks down at the file. Clearing a space he grabs a packet of crisps and flicks open the file, greeted by a mugshot of what must be this Sam Winchester. "Not bad looking" Gabriel muses before turning the page.  
"Sam Winchester. Born May 2 1983. Son to Mary and John Winchester. Both deceased. Brother to Dean Winchester. Convicted of serial murder in 2014. Currently serving life sentence with his lover Castiel Novak at Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary, Kansas" Gabriel lets out a whistle. "Wow..this is one messed up family." Putting his now empty packet of crisps in the bin he pours himself a cup of coffee and adds 3 sugars. Sitting back he draws the file into his lap, finally getting to the info on Sam.  
"Sam Winchester. Wanted for serial homicide of 55+ women" Gabriel chokes on his coffee. 55?? Jesus does this guy not have a life? "First recorded victim Amy Pond. 34 years of age. Mother of a Jacob Pond. Found tied to her radiator in the living room of her apartment. Tortured: sliced with kitchen knife and unknown object. Missing fingers never found. Initials SW carved into the wall beside her head." Gabriel sighs and rubs his eyes. This was going to be a long night.  
2 hours later and he's finally on the last page, down to his last cup of coffee. "Latest recorded victim Sarah Blake. Believed to have had relations with Sam Winchester. Wife to Ian Blake and mother to Beth Blake. Found in family home tied to radiator. Missing fingers never found. Initials SW carved into the wall." Seems to be his mo. "Coroner discovered small slice to heart created with unknown object." Gabriel frowns. It wasn't like killers like Sam to just change their mo at the last second. Perhaps it was personal? Sighing he shuts the file and rubs his eyes. "This is gonna be fun" 

"Okay so I assume you've all read the file on the Mr Sam Winchester. Kansas' own little Ted Bundy." Gabriel says, facing the group of somewhat scared looking FBI agents under his command. "If you haven't, your own fault. Go read it now" he waits as a few people stand up and move to the back of the room with their files. Sighing he catches everyone's again. "Right for those who did, you know the type of person we're going after. He's extremely dangerous and volatile." He begins, grabbing a pack of candy out his pocket. "It's our job to find him. Unfortunately for us, he doesn't seem to have a type." He mutters, "which means we can't figure out his next victim"  
That was the thing that annoyed Gabriel about Sam. He chose his victims at random, going between blondes and brunettes. Mothers and single woman. Occasional pick ups at bars.  
"So I want you all to take a folder," he says gesturing to the piles of folders at the top of the table. "And get to work. Find a link!" He leans back on the wall as everyone moves and grabs a folder, disappearing to begin their research. Gabriel sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He glances up as Abner appears beside him. "And your plan?" "I'm going to go visit Dean Winchester"  
\--  
"Dean Winchester! Visitor!" Dean looks up at the guard, dropping Cas' hand. "Who?" "Some guy wants to talk about your brother." Balthazar replies. Dean tenses, Castiel putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go, I'll see you in the yard after." Dean nods and squeezes his hand before climbing off the table and following Balthazar towards the visitors centre. He quirks an eyebrow when he comes face to face with a short, brown haired man, casually munching on a chocolate bar. He glances at Balthazar who just shrugs and walks out. Sitting down both men lift the phone, Dean giving him a once over.  
"Dean Winchester?" "Who's asking?" "Gabriel. I'm from the FBI. I've been assigned your brothers case." Gabriel notes the way Deans jaw clenches. "And you think I'm going to help?" "Oh god no. Personally I'd think you were a horrible brother if you helped me catch him" Dean blinks in surprise. "Then what do you want?" "Two things. One, I want to know what he was like as a kid." Gabriel says smiling as he takes another bite of his chocolate bar. Dean looks at him skeptically. "Nice. Helpful. Imaginative. The way you'd expect any kid to be" he says, voice hard. Gabriel knows that's as much as he's going to get. "Second?" "Do you have a message you want me to tell him when I catch him?" Dean chuckles quietly. "IF you catch him," he says smiling, "tell him I say I'm proud of you Sammy" 

~one week later~  
Gabriel was starting to get annoyed. He hadn't gotten any further on this damned case and the bodies were piling up. Quite literally. Sam had decided to go ahead and have fun at a brothel of sorts, mutilated two women. They had found the small incision on their hearts too, except at different angles this time. Gabriel couldn't wrap his head around it. Why suddenly change his method after 55 kills?  
He was standing in his office, staring at the photos of the slides, was tilted to the side. "I don't get it" he announces to the empty room. Leaning back on his desk he grabs a skittle out the tub and munches on it. God he was so tired. He'd been here every day until 2am. Reading over the files again and again, staring at the photos until they were blurry. Like they were right now.  
"Gabriel!" He jumps at he shout, knocking over the chair to his right. Looking up he spots Abner by the door. "Home. Go away" he says pointing at the door. Gabriel sighs and shakes his head, "not done here yet" "Gabe piss off. I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning" he orders.  
\--  
Dean sighs and walks back out to the yard, spotting Cas sitting on their usual table at the side. Smiling at his lover he walks across and presses a soft kiss to Cas' cheek. "Hey babe" Cas grins and looks over at him. "Hey. What was that about?" "Just some guy asking about Sammy" Dean explains, waving him off. "Who?" "An FBI agent named Gabriel or something" Cas tenses beside him, eyes wide. "Gabriel??" "Yeah? You know him?" "Dean.." Cas pauses and shakes his head. "Gabriel's my brother"  
\--  
Gabriel throws the files down on his kitchen table and grabs a beer from his fridge. Sitting down he runs his eyes and opens the file again. He felt he knew this man inside and out now, he'd read enough about him. Studied at Stanford to be a lower. Dropped out when his girlfriend went missing. She turned up dead a few weeks later. Gabriel had the suspicion that it was Sam who killed her, but he was never a suspect. Dropped off the radar afterwards, popped up occasionally when he was with his brother and Castiel. Gabriel knew he helped them on a few kills.  
He wasn't sure why but he felt a connection to this man. And he hated it. Felt like he'd known him his entire life even without having met him yet. Felt like he could relate, considering his family was just as messed up. He never would have thought his own brother would be affiliated with the Winchesters but there he was, with Dean Winchester in prison. Luckily Gabriel was never put on that case.  
But now searching for this tall, hazel eyed, somewhat interesting man, Gabriel felt something. Like a longing to meet him. He hated him already. 

Sam Winchester was bored. He'd been playing cat and mouse with this FBI agent for nearly a month now, risked getting caught multiple times just for him. It was stupid, being interested the way Sam was with the guy. He'd only seen him on tv, when he was doing the press releases.  
Sam had to admit he was kinda cute. With his brown hair brushed back from his face, and the tiny hands, that always had some kind of sweet in them. It was also his height, definitely his height. Sam loved that he was tiny. But maybe it was because Gabriel seemed as interested in Sam as Sam was in him. It was evident in the way he spoke about him, Sam could see the glint in his eyes and the smile on his lips.  
Part of him wanted to watch his knife slice those lips, and another wanted to feel them. The second part scared him slightly, he hadn't felt like that about anyone since Gordon. And we know how that ended. So as he sat watching the small agent on tv prattle on about Sams mo and that they were 'getting closer', Sam decided it was time they met face to face.  
\--  
Gabriel groans as he exits the building, peeling off the rubber gloves and flinging them in the bin. He looks around at the flick of agents and police on the lawn, ambulances drawing away from the house. Sam had killed again last night, single mother this time. Thankfully he'd at least waited until the kid was at the babysitters.  
Gabriel chuckles, 'thankfully' Sighing he pulls out his phone to look at the crime scene photos, not wanting to go back into the room. He flicks through them before deciding a coffee and muffin were in order.  
Sitting down at his usual table in Starbucks half an hour later, he pulls out his phone again, sipping slowly on his third coffee of the day. He zooms in on each photo, inspecting it closely in case he's missed anything. He backtracks when he spots a very small drawing on the bottom of the radiator. Zooming in further he stares at it for a moment before scrambling to pull Sams file out his bag. Flicking to a certain page he finds the photo; Sam facing a security camera and holding down the left side of his shirt to show off a tattoo. Placing his phone next to the photo he compares them.  
"Abner. Where did Sam get his tattoo?" "Uh, tattoo place up the block but it's shut down now. Why?" "Just checking. Thanks"  
Well looks like he and Sam had a play date to attend.

Gabriel shoves his hands in his pockets of his green canvas jacket as he trudges along Main Street. It was 10pm, he figured that was enough time for Sam to get here and be waiting a few hours, after all he didn't want to seem desperate.  
He hadn't explained where he was going when he left the bureau, he'd just grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He knew Sam well enough to know he wouldn't need backup, but he still carried his gun just in case.  
Stopping in front of what appears to be an abandoned warehouse-it just screams Sam- Gabriel glances around before shouldering open the door and walking into the darkness. For a second he's surprised, when he comes face to face with Sam Winchester after only just walking in. He's standing on the opposite side of the room, brown flannel and jacket despite the heat. He's taller than Gabriel expected. "Mr Winchester" he says, stepping into the light as Sam does the same. "Nice to finally meet you" Sam inclines his head, hands by his side. "And you. I've been watching you on tv when your giving those cute little speeches." He says smiling. "You have quite a commanding presence" Gabriel quirks an eyebrow. Sam sounds impressed. "Yes well I hate them. I'd prefer to be as far away from the cameras as heavenly possible" He replies. He can't believe he's having such a casual conversation with Sam.  
\--  
"I don't blame you. I mean after all the publicity you got when Cas was arrested.." Sam sucks air in through his teeth and raises his shoulders. Gabriel takes a step back, hand moves to the small of his back for his gun. "What?" "You know, Castiel Novak? Now Castiel Winchester since he married my brother? I thought that was cute. Wish I'd been able to attend the wedding in truth but sadly no" He pouts and looks down before chuckling. Gabriel blinks. This was nothing like the Sam he'd read about. He was so calm and intellectual and yet from the crime scenes he seems out of control, a flurry of anger.  
"How did you know he was my brother?" "Give me some credit Gabe. We both have connections" Sam replies, looking slightly annoyed now. "Like how I know that you requested not to be put on your brothers case. You shut him out your life when he met my brother. He hates you for that by the way." Gabriel closes his eyes, shaking now with the anger rising in him. "Not that I blame you. He's a bit cuckoo if you ask me" Gabriel's eyes fly open, hand pulling out his gun and clutching it tightly against his thigh.  
\--  
"Don't you say a thing against my brother" Gabriel snarls, taking a step closer to him. Sam chuckles and rubs his hands together. "Or what? You gonna shoot me shorty?" He says, looking at the gun held tightly in Gabriel's hand. Gabriel's Jaw clenched as he looks up at Sam. "Fuck you." He growls. Sam lets out a cackle of a laugh. To Gabriel it reminds him of a hyena. Sam quirks a brow. "Surely he must be a disappointment to your perfect little family?." "Actually you'll be surprised when I tell you it's me" Gabriel snaps, hand gripping his gun tighter. "Not that that's of importance. Sam Winchester your under arrest for the murders of several woman." He begins, pausing when Sam laughs. "Aw Gabe..your not going to arrest me" "oh? And whys that?" "Because you like me. In fact I'd go as far to say love" 

Gabriel backs up. "No I don't!" He snaps and raises his gun up again. "Shut the fuck up!" He growls. Sam lets out another laugh. He walks closer to Gabriel, continuing to laugh. Gabriel backs up surprised when his back hits the wall. Sam shifts forward pinning Gabriel to the wall. "Listen here leprechaun, don't. You. Dare. Tell me to shut the fuck up." He growls, any trace of laughter missing. Gabriel swallows. His heart was pounding because fuck, Sam was right. Not that he'd ever tell him that. Dropping his gun he raises his hands and shoves Sams chest, taking a deep breath when Sam stumbles backwards. Snarling Sam lunges forward, swinging his fist. Gabriel ducks and brings his fist up, landing a blow on the muscle of Sams stomach. Sam stumbles back slightly but looks down at Gabriel with a smirk. "That all you got, Mr. Trickster?.." Sam taunts in a mocking voice. Gabriel snarls and tackles him, both men falling onto the ground. Sam flips them and pins Gabriel to the floor. "That was weak little agent. I expected better from the great Gabriel Novak" Gabriel spits in Sam's face. "Fuck you!" He growls and Sam clenches his Jaw. He reaches behind himself and pulls forward a switch blade, bringing it to Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel gasps as Sam flicks it across his cheekbone, drawing blood. "What? Not into pain play?" Sam snarls, dragging the blade across Gabriel's lips. "You know, I've been wanting to slice these god damned lips off your fucking face since I saw them. But now.." He pauses, frowning as he looks down at him. Gabriel holds his breath. Frozen in place. "B-but now?..." He asks hesitantly and his eyes dart up to sam's. Sam looks at him before chuckling. "Wouldn't you like to know"  
\--  
Gabriel frowns and rips his arms from Sams grasp, grabbing the front of Sams flannel and rolling them, pressing a knee into Sams chest to cut off some of his air. Sams eyes go wide as he tries to draw a breath. He shifts his hand bringing the blade to Gabriel's arm. Gabriel winces and jumps off Sam. His hand going to clutch the wound. Sam pulls himself to his feet. Gabriel looks at him, blood pouring through his fingers. Sam frowns when he sees it. Sighing he drops the knife and grabs his flannel, ripping it. "Here" he mutters, handing Gabriel to torn fabric. Gabriel looks at him confused. "You just stabbed me!" He growls. Sam sighs and walks over to him, tying the fabric around his arm. He stops when he sees Gabriel's blood stain his fingers. He licks his lips. Gabriel winces as Sam ties it, watching worriedly as Sam stares at his hands. "Sam?.." Sam blinks and looks down at him. "Mm?" "What are you doing?" He asks quietly, his heart pounding. Sam lets out a breathy laugh and lifts his hand up to his mouth. Tasting Gabriel's blood. He moans. "My..someone needs to lay off the candy." Gabriel gasps when Sam continues sucking on his fingers. Sam glances at him and smirks, moaning around 2 fingers before drawing them out his mouth.  
\--  
"Want to taste?" Gabriel turns his face away. "You are disgusting." He snaps and is shocked when Sam grips his jaw and turns his face back to him. Sam grins and leans forward, pressing his blood covered lips to Gabriel's. At first Gabriel tries to shove him off but Sam only tightens his grip, flicking his tongue over Gabriel's lip. Gabriel whimpers. This was a murderer. A psychopath. Sam grows tired and bites Gabriel's bottom lip, hard enough to draw more blood. Gabriel gasps and Sam takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Gabriel goes to shove him away, hands pressed flat on Sams chest. Sam growls and grabs Gabriel's arm, pressing him back on the wall as he kisses him. Gabriel screams and whimpers and he pushes. He whimpers when he realises Sam probably enjoy's his struggling. Sam pulls back, glancing to the side. Gabriel takes the opportunity and punches him in the stomach, winding him. Sam gasps and leans down, yelping when Gabriel slams him into the wall, gun against his head.  
He's surprised when he sees a flash of fear in Sams eyes before they harden, a glimmer of amusement in them. "You know, your better than I expected" he muses, licking the blood of his lips. Gabriel watches the movement before shaking his head. Stop it Gabriel. Sam chuckles. "Why are you denying yourself the truth Angel?" Gabriel snarls and pulls him down. "You talk too much" he snaps, cutting off Sams comeback by pressing his lips against Sams once more. Chuckling darkly Sam wraps an arms around Gabriel's waist as they kiss.  
"GABRIEL!" The two jump apart, Gabriel wiping a hand over his mouth as he looks over at the shout. Abner stands at the door, a swat team just behind him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Gabriel stands wide eyed. "I..it..he.." Sam chuckles and shakes his head. "Give up Angel. They've won" Gabriel looks at him for a second before dropping his gun. Sam nods and kicks it away, Gabriel stepping back by his side as the swat team move forward. "You know our going to jail right?" "I know. But I'll be with my brother and Cas. And you" "I hate you Sam Winchester. I wish I was never assigned your case" Sam smiles and gives him one last chaste kiss. "Now now Gabriel, angels don't lie"


	9. The Date

"Dean.." "Cas..Shush and get dressed" Dean says, staring down at his boyfriend who's lying naked star fished on their bed. "But I don't wanna!" Cas whines, kicking his leg out. Dean chuckles. "What are you five now?" "No! Why don't come back to bed and we'll continue what we did last night?.." He says, a smile on his face as he sits up, fingers curling into Deans waistband. Shaking his head at his boyfriend Dean lets Cas pull him forward, running his hand through Cas' hair before pulling his head back. Gasping Cas smirks up at him. Leaning down Dean ghosts his lips over Cas' for a few seconds. "How about you get dressed so we can go on this date? Hmm?" He says pulling back, not missing the pout adorning Cas' lips. "It'll be worth it baby" Dean promises.  
\--  
Deans not entirely sure if he's ever seen Castiel move so fast but apparently the promise of sex - or what Cas hopes is sex, but who's Dean kidding of course it is - will do that. So Dean's entirely surprised when his boyfriend appears in the living room ten minutes later dressed fully in a shirt and jeans, and one of Deans flannels, because let's be honest they practically belong to Cas now. "Ready to go?" "Definitely!"  
It's only when they're in the car in they're respective places - Cas against Deans side with a hand on his thigh, just to tease - that Dean realises that he has no idea where he's going. Yes he'd gone ahead and booked at a fancy ass restaurant that Cas constantly raved about but fuck him if he knew the way to get there and he was definitely not asking Cas. Naturally the logical thing to do was dump the car at a gas station, tell his boyfriend he was going to fill up the tank - despite it being full, Dean never let it run down - and phone his brother in the toilets.  
"Sammy you don't understand! I can't ask him, it'll ruin the surprise!" "Jesus Christ Dean. When did you become so fucking sappy?" "Shut up. Like you didn't do the exact same thing last week with Gabe." "yeah but I knew where I was going." "After I told you." "Shut up, jerk." "Bitch. Give me the directions." "I did. They're on your phone." "Nice. Thanks Sammy. Your the best." "Fuck off Dean and go have fun." "I will."  
\--  
"Dean seriously. How did you afford this?!" Cas was astounded. He was sitting in a corner booth in one of his constantly dreamt about, raved about restaurants. Fairy lights strung across the dark burgundy ceiling, to math the speckled carpet. Candles on every table, sending shadows flickering across walls. And naturally, the soft classical music in the background. What? It's a guilty pleasure. "Because I'm me. I just do, I'm amazing like that." Cas chuckles, eyes lifting from his too large for his hands menu, to look up at Dean. He was stunning tonight; a black suit, hair quiffed a little at the front and lips perfectly plump. Cas would happily admit he was in love. "Yes, I suppose you are." Dean smiles, sighing as he read the menu. "The fuck is 'lobster Thermidor' ?" "I have no clue. I was gonna go simple and have the spaghetti but I'm intrigued by the 'Pasta Puttansca'" Cas mumbles, turning the page to the desserts. "Dean! They have apple pie!" Dean chuckles. Cas hadn't been a fan of pie when they'd met but that quickly changed when Dean showed his skill in pastry after baking Cas multiple pies to see which he preferred. His heart nearly flew out his chest when Cas announced almond, because fuck if that didn't just make Cas even better. Though they both shared a fondness for apple. "I'm gonna go with a rump steak." He announces, shutting the menu. "A mans dish." "And what? Pasta can't be manly?" "No. It's stringy and gross. Steaks are rough and chewy and manly." "That's a horrible argument Dean. I'm actually offended by that." "Cmon Cas, steaks! It's natural for a guy to have a steak." "Dean. Shut up. Your going to lose this argument and I can promise you you won't get any if you keep it up. Now order your 'manly' steak so this nice waiter can go back to work."  
\--  
Dean drops his cutlery to the table, sitting back as he swallows the last bit of his steak. He had lost the argument, which he didn't really mind. What he did mind is that for some reason they'd placed a bet on it which now meant Cas had the right to tease the shit of him until they go back to the room. So now, he was sat chewing his steak staring at his smirking boyfriend who was sipping wine - Dean obviously was on soda since he was driving - while praying he'd wait until they left the restaurant. That obviously wasn't Cas' plan. Tensing Dean feels a shoeless foot slide up his leg, pausing at his knee as Dean moves forward in his chair to ensure no one could see. He takes a sip of his drink, almost choking when suddenly there's a weight on his crotch. "Cas! Seriously?!" It's hissed but Dean knows it's caught some attention. "Be kind to me here." He pleads, the appendix occasionally adding pressure to Deans hardening cock. He knows he lost but he'd rather not leave the restraint with a hard on. "What Dean? You lose fair and square. I'm just taking what's owed to me" Cas counters as he pushes his heel in, loving the startled noise Dean lets out in response. "Fuck..your so getting it tonight." Dean mumbles, voice dropping as he looks back up at him. Giggling Cas drops his foot. "Bring it, mr manly man."  
\--  
"Dean. Dean shit c'mon" Cas was gone. He couldn't remember how he got here, face down on a fluffy hotel bed with his shirt hanging open. He partially remembers blowing Dean on the drive back, the deep kiss they'd shared when Dean pulled up at this fancy ass hotel and informed him they had the honeymoon suite. He almost remembers shoving Dean against a wall and sucking him until he was on edge before pulling back with a wicked grin. He's still fuzzy on how he landed here though, with Deans face between his ass cheeks, his tongue teasing him with kitten licks followed by broad strokes that'd have him jerking on the bed. "Please..Dean please stop teasing m-me. I can't-fuck I can't take it anymore" He groans, the vibrations from Deans answering him and prof of his tongue sending a flurry of sparks through him. Unconsciously spreading his legs, he slides a shaky hand under himself to wrap around his neglected cock. "No." The growl makes him moan, followed by the swat at his ass and hand grabbing at his wrist to pull it behind his back. The weight of his boyfriend lands on his back, Dean sucking a mark into Cas' neck. "Don't touch. Not until I say." Whimpering Cas pushes back, pressing his ass into Deans crotch. He moans when he feels the wet precum at the top of his dick, "little wet there Dean?" He smirks. "Not as much as you'll be in a second," Dean replies, grabbing Cas' other hand. "Your going to hold yourself open for me Castiel, and I'm going to fuck you with my tongue until you can't take it anymore. Until your a whimpering begging mess under me. Then I'm going to fuck you, like the little cockslut that you are. And only once I've cum, are you allowed to. Got that?" Cas groans, body already quivering at Deans words. He knows tonight's going to be amazing. Whenever Dean runs his mouth like that, cas knows he's not going to be able to move tomorrow. "I said, have you got that Castiel?" Dean repeats, tugging Cas' head back. "Yes! Yes Dean. Fuck please. Please eat me out" smiling lips ghost down Cas' neck, down his back now that his shirts been ripped off, pausing to nip at the perky ass cheeks. With shaky hands Cas grips his cheeks and pulls them apart, allowing Dean access. He's rewarded by a rough stroke of Deans tongue across his rim before its dipping in, so far that Deans face is buried in his ass. "Dean! Fuck! So good. So good fuck" Cas is babbling with each flick of Deans tongue need pretty sure he looks a sight just now, with his hair plastered to his head from sweat, and lips sell own from how much he's bit them to stop himself from screaming out. Although that nearly goes out the window when he feels a finger slide in beside Deans tongue. "Shit! Right there. Dean..Dean please fuck me!" He's more of a whimpering mess now, his cock hard and red again this stomach, trapped between himself and the bed. One finger become two as Dean pulls back, licking his lips as he watches Cas stretch around the digits. "Fuck Cas..your so hot like this.." He mumbles, his breath coning quicker. As much as he wanted to relentlessly tease him, his own cock was throbbing and he wanted to bury himself in the man to the hilt and make him scream. "Dean..Dean please" Cas drops his head, hands slipping back onto the bed as he loses himself in the fingers fucking into him. His ears perk at the sound of a cap popping, knowing exactly what's coming a few seconds later. A sudden spurt of energy makes his move away from the fingers, not even caring when they slip from him, to position himself on the middle of the bed, ass in the air and head on the mattress. Dean groans, hand ringing around the base of his cock. "Fuck Cas..fucking beautiful sight" he manages out, voice raspy from need. Cas seems to like it though, judging by the shivers he gets at the sound of it. "Gonna fuck you so well baby. Make you feel so good" "Dean.." It seems to be the only word Cas knows at he moment, as it soon becomes a chant as Dean pushes himself in, starting a slow pace until Cas is used to it. Then at the sight of cas fucking himself back Dean groans and grabs his hips before starting a punishing pace, and Cas is positive his head would be smacking the wall if it wasn't for the bruising grip on his waist. He can partially hear something loud and deep, it takes a few seconds for him to realise it's himself which brings a shock to him because fuck he's never made that noise before. But Dean, he just chuckles and slows, stopping fully sheathed in Cas' tight heat. "N-no! M-move!" Cas manages, he's more of a drooling mess at the moment and can hardly even get the words out from the pleasure running through him. Smirking Dean pulls out and thrusts in hard, directly hitting Cas' prostate. "Dean!" "Yeah! Fuck baby. Knew I'd made you scream" Noises are punched out of him with each thrust, hands scrambling for some form of purchase on the bed. "Shit you keep doing that and I won't last much longer baby," Dean growls as Cas clenches hard, "so fucking hot Cas shit" it's a few more thrusts before Dean is stuttering, hips slapping into Cas' ass hard as he buried himself deep, a growls forming in his throat as his orgasm flows through him, coating Cas' walls. He's not sure if Cas even noticed, from the way he's wincing and fucking back, whines flying out his mouth. "D-Dean" Moaning Dean starts thrusting again, wrapping a hand around Cas' cock to help him along. It takes a few more thrusts and a growl of "cum for me baby" before Cas is tensing under him, spurting over Deans hand and his stomach. Dean has to catch him as Cas collapses, rolling him into his back and pressing a soft kiss to his lips that Cas fails to return because he's just too fucking tired now.  
He's aware of something warm and wet on his stomach, between his thighs and over his now sensitive ass before deans appearing above him. "Hey baby, hey come back to me" His minds whirling, every touch too much and breathes not enough. It takes a touch to Cas' chest before he's back, hands flying to grab at him. "Dean. Dean shit. Dean" "hey, hey I got you. I've got you, your okay" Deans voice is soothing, almost though he's done this before. Which he supposed he has. Cas loses himself a lot when he bottoms, disappears when the pleasure takes over. Always scares him when he comes back. "D-Dean" it's a sob, curling into Deans warm body as the feeling starts to lesson. "I got you. Your back. Your back" Hands run through hair as Dean turns them both on their sides, letting Cas curl closer as he calms down. "That..it was so good. I.." "Subspace baby" Dean explains, a soft kiss to his forehead. "You did it again." Cas nods, sniffing quietly. "Fuck.. I love you so much Dean..so much.." "I love you too Castiel"


	10. Summer Camp

Dean knows he should have asked to meet his roommate before hand. Knew they should have gone to dinner or a bar to get to know each other before opting to share a tiny cabin together for 7 weeks. But he was too lazy and kept pushing it to the back of his mind. Figured he'd get to know the guy over dinner in the mess hall.   
He knew the mans name was Casteel or some shit like that. He was expecting a short, average guy with glasses held together with tape and came from a super religious family-because I mean Castiel? Really? What he didn't expect was what greeted him as he walked through the tiny door, bending to avoid smacking his head; having a large ass bump on his head on the first day would not bode well for him.   
So when Dean walks in and is greeted by the sight of this tall, lean, muscular man with an amazing ass and even more amazing blue eyes, he was rendered speechless. The white shirt hugged perfectly to his back, leading down to those perky ass cheeks that Dean really wanted to have his hands on yesterday. He blinks when a voice reaches his ears. "You must be Dean." Fuck. His voice was smooth, deep as though he'd just swallowed someone's cook the entire way. Made Dean wonder what he would sound like if he had. "Hey, your Dean right? The voice interrupts his thoughts. "Uh. Yeah" Great response Dean. Very intellectual. "Yeah. I'm Dean. Casteel?.." He winces, not really wanting to offend the man. He assumes he hasn't from the chuckle he receives. "Castiel" he corrects. Dean nods and drops the bags as he looks around the room. A bunk bed at the back of the room. Great. "Top or bottom?" He asks, returning his attention to the man. Not entirely surprised to see him staring. "Top" Castiel replies, a smirk on his lips. Dean nods and walks to the bunks, dropping his bag on the bottom. "Oh," Cas says as he walks towards him. "You meant bunks." Deans eyes widen. "Bottom please" Dean groans. He was well and truly fucked. Figuratively and literally.


	11. Leather Trousers

Castiel wasn't the type to attend these type of functions. Wasn't entirely used to his only friend barging into his room at 11 o'clock

and dragging him from the bed as she announces that they are going to a gay bar down the road. 

"Charlie?! What the hell it’s 11 at night! I have a lecture tomorrow." "Castiel shush and live a little. Now go put these on." He's suddenly got an armful of leather and he dreads to think what's going to happen over the course of the night, or what Charlie has in store for him, but he doesn't argue and instead slips into the bathroom to change. 

He doesn't understand why people wear leather. Why they'd force themselves into the fabric only to have it cling to you in ways that Cas finds highly inappropriate. It's fair to say Cas isn't a fan of leather. "I look ridiculous." "No you don't! Now c'mon, we got some hot people to check out!" 

 

First thing Cas realises about gay clubs is that there's far too many men for him to look at, and his little hermit heart can't take it. "Charlie. Charlie how the hell am I meant to meet a guy when I can't even hear myself think?" He shouts over the music, he didn't enjoy it either. Far too 'punky' for his taste. "Oh calm down Cas, let's go get some drinks. There's a beautiful woman over there I wanna talk to." "Great. I suppose I'm your wingman?" "Yup! Be kind remember, I know all your secrets." Once they're situated at the bar and Charlie has began flirting with her prey, Cas thinks her name’s Dorothy, he orders the strongest drink there before he's turning to survey the club. 

There's strobe lights everywhere, filtering through the smoke from the machine conveniently placed on the runway in the centre of the room, which has a pole connecting straight to the ceiling. It's then that Cas realises there's a voice over the speakers, announcing something that he's struggling to hear. He manages to catch 'Dean' before the voice is gone and every man in the cramped building is whooping as the lights dim, a spotlight landing on the stage. Cas is surprised to see a man standing there, jeans slung low on his hips, shirt riding up to reveal tanned skin underneath. Before he knows it there's music playing and Dean, he guesses, sways his hips along to it, hands sliding up his chest and pulling off his shirt in the process. Cas swallows. This was not what he was expecting from tonight, and he's positive that Charlie planned this. 

Dean steps forward, shirt now on the floor and Cas is dying to run his hands up the toned chest that's revealed to him, along with nipples that Cas just knows will make this man go wild if played with. He's not paying attention to Charlie anymore, partially hears her mention that she's going home with Dorothy and she'll catch him tomorrow. But hard as he might try, which isn't much, he can't tear his eyes away from Dean. Who's now got a jean clad leg wrapped around the pole, body bending back in a pose that would most likely break Castiel's back if he even attempted it. It's gotten to the point where Cas hasn't even realised how heavy he's breathing, or that he's now standing directly in front of the stage looking up at this man. It's not until Dean twirls on the pole, one hand holding it as he leans down, face inches from Cas and fuck Cas was screwed. 

 

The man had green eyes. No, no that's not right. Emerald, Cas thinks. They're like gleaming emeralds, framed by long brown lashes. His cheekbones should be illegal, Cas believes, as his eyes trace down the angle of them until he reaches Dean’s lips and he was wrong. He was so very wrong. Dean’s lips were perfect. Plump, and red and god Cas needed to have them on his yesterday. Before he can react the lips are quirking into a smirk and the man’s gone again, dancing along the stage and Cas now really regrets the leather trousers. 

 

Cas has entirely forgotten about Charlie as he sits at the back of the club, an empty beer bottle on his table as he watches the dancers on stage. They're not as graceful as Dean, or as handsome. Cas is positive Dean is an angel in disguise. He's pulled from his thoughts by two glasses landing on his table, the liquid spilling onto the table slightly. Following the arms Cas freezes when he meets the emerald eyes again. "Hi." Cas sighs. He had been praying he'd find something wrong with others this guy, hoped he'd have a high voice or a lisp or something but no. Cas had found the embodiment of perfection in this man and he wasn't even a little annoyed. "You a mute or something?" Cas blinks. "You’re talking to me?" "Yeah, who else am I going to be talking to?" Cas glances around the club. "Oh god no. All those guys want is to try shove their hands down my trousers to get a grab of my ass." Cas can't really blame them considering Dean’s ass is literally perfection. Perfectly sculpted. “But you’re not like that, right?” There’s a small smirk playing on Dean’s lips as he passes a shot across the table to Cas. “Drink.” Cas accepts happily, the more of a buzz he has going through him the better because this man is driving him wild. 

“Can I get a name handsome?” Cas chokes on his shot. Handsome? Cas was sitting next to the human embodiment of perfection and he was handsome? “Cas-Castiel.” He replies, voice rough having just choked up a lung in his attempt not to choke on his shot. Dean tests the name on his tongue, rolling it over and under before he’s used to it. “Castiel. I like it.” Cas smiles happily, “Dean right?” The man smiles and nods, downing his own shot. Cas nods and looks at the club again when he suddenly ends up with a lap full of Dean. “D-Dean?” He freezes when Dean rests back on his chest, grinding down slightly. The smirks grows on Dean’s lips when Cas’ hands scramble at his hips. “Feel honoured, I don’t give just anyone lap dances.” He replies, bracing his hands on Cas’ knees as he grinds back, sliding his ass over the rock hard bulge in Cas’ trousers. Has he mentioned how much he hates leather. Dean chuckles. “Feels like you’re enjoying it anyway Castiel, might have to charge you extra for this.” He chuckles and Cas pauses, he’ll never have enough money to afford someone as perfect as Dean. The thought leaves his head at a particularly hard grind, pressing perfectly on his crotch that Cas is positive that if it happens again he will definetly cream his pants. “Dean fuck” “Kind of the idea Castiel.” Dean chuckles, lifting himself from Cas’ lap gracefully. He pulls Cas to his feet and ghosts their lips together. “For future reference, I take. I don’t give” He smirks, pulling Cas to the door of the club. Cas has a few seconds to catch his breath and try to focus, figure out why the hell someone like Dean is going for someone like him. “By the way, as good as you look in those leather pants, I hope you don’t mind if I rip them off.” Cas smiles and shakes his head. He never liked leather anyway.


	12. First time Dean

Dean doesn't want to do this. He's never bottomed in his life, and he really doesn't want to now. "But baby, you know I always make you feel so good" he purrs, ghosting his lips over Cas' neck. "Dean. Please! For me?" Dean sighs and flops back on the bed, looking up at his boyfriend. Cas pouts his lip and slides his hands up Deans chest. "If you don't like it, I promise I'll stop and ride you so hard you black out." Cas proposes. And how can Dean say no to that?

"Okay. Okay, let's try it" He can't stop the smile when Cas breaks out in a grin and leans down to kiss him roughly. "You'll love it! I promise!" Dean chuckles and sits back. "How do you want me?" Cas ponders for a moment. "Stomach" He shifts off of Deans lap and rolls him onto his stomach. Running his hands up Deans back he squeezes his shoulders. Dean moans softly and drops his head onto his arms. Smiling Cas kisses down his spine and nudges Deans legs open. He feels him tense and smoothed his hands down his side. "Relax babe, breathe." He says quietly. Dean shivers when Cas ghosts his lips over the small of Deans spine. "I'm not going to hurt you Dean, but I need you to relax."

Lifting the lube from beside him Cas heats some up on his fingers and slides his tip down the crack of Deans ass. Jerking at the touch Dean spreads his legs. "C-Cold Cas" "sorry babe. Give it a second" Twirling his finger over Deans rim he pushes in slowly, sinking into the knuckle. Dean shivers. "Fuck.." Cas grins, pulling his finger back slightly before pushing it back in. As much as he wants to drag this out, tease Dean until he's begging, he's rock hard and desperate to fuck him. Based on the way Dean is arching his back, he wants the same thing so Cas slides in a second finger and relishes in the moan it elicits from his boyfriend. 

"Cas! Fucking hell" Dean clenches the bed sheet and pushes back, gasping when Cas quickly adds a third. "Cas! Cas fuck please. Shit so good" Deans pounding back, fucking himself hard on Cas' fingers. "What Dean?" he teases, curling his fingers in just the right spot to have Dean jerking off the bed. "Don't make me say it again Cas" Dean grumbles, turning his head to the side. He whines when the fingers disappear. "If you want this Dean, your going to have to ask" He says, pressing his pulsing cock against Deans ass. He smirks at the shiver that goes through his boyfriend. 

"Say it babe" Dean bites down on the pillow and pushes back, "fuck Cas please." He growls, arching his back until he's kneeling, ass on display. And fuck Cas has to ring his fingers around his cock to stop himself from cumming right there and then. "Fuck me Castiel" Cas smiles and pulls him into a rough kiss as he presses his cock against Deans rim, slowly pushing forward. "Cas..fuck slow down" Cas moans as Deans tight heat envelopes him, pushing until he's into the hilt. Dean gasps and pushes back, his back arching. "Shit..fuck your so fucking big" "Jesus Christ Dean! Your so tight"

"Move. Cas please fucking move" He's too warm, too sweaty but the feeling of Cas stretching him out is driving him mad and Cas needs to move right the fuck now. Chuckling Cas pulls back and thrusts in hard, sending Dean scrambling for the sheets, gripping hard enough for his knuckles to go white. "Fuck! Shit Cas please!" He babbles, jerking up the bed with each well aimed thrust. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop Cas fuck please" Cas smiles, gripping his hips to pull him back into each push of his hips. "So fucking good Dean. Taking it so well."   
Dean decides to rethink this whole strictly top thing.


	13. Autumn Feels

Sam always loved autumn. 

Loved the colour of the leaves as they turned from greens to oranges, and yellows and reds. The way the world went from a summers day, full of bright blue skies and green grass, and the sun shining through the leaves on the tall oak trees; and would slowly change and melt away into a haze of golden flakes, scattered across the streets and parks. He also enjoyed hearing the leaves crunch underfoot as he walked, the sound crisp and full of promise in the dewy air. Yes, Sam loved autumn.

Dean however, Dean wasn't really a fan. The air was too cold, too foggy for him to breathe properly. The constant crunch under the soles of his boots meant no more sneaking up on monsters, or Sam meaning less opportunities to prank him. Not to mention forever having to wipe the leaves stuck to Baby off before he can leave the bunker, a constant stream of 'fucking leaves', 'fucking autumn', 'messing up my Baby' that never fail to start an argument when Sam retaliates with 'But dean! It's autumn!' And then Deans glaring and grumbling, muttering for him to 'shut up bitch' as he climbs in the car. 

But despite the leaves on Baby, and the crunching of leaves and the air that makes both their noses pink at the tips; the one thing they loved about autumn was spending the day by the lake, with a blanket and far too much coffee and beer. 

So when Sam barges into Dean's room with his beanie on and burgundy sweater, dumps Deans on his bed and shakes his brother awake, demanding he get up 'right the fuck now' and join him in the bunker kitchen in five minutes, Deans inclined to agree. Once there, Sam's thrusting a loaded basket into his arms and wrapping Deans scarf around his neck before their both walking out the door to the car. Dean drives to their usual spot, Sam curled into his side the entire time with Sam's choice of music on in the background, because sometimes the driver doesn't always pick the music. It's only once they're there that Dean starts to shed his hatred for the season, which mind you he does for this day only, and starts to see it through Sam's eyes. 

He sees the shades of the leaves changing, hears the crunch and promise of the leaves as they walk to the large oak tree by the lake. Sam rolls out the orange blanket and settles down, pulling Dean beside him, linking hands to stave off the cold nipping at their fingertips. He offers Dean a cup of boiling hot chocolate and sips his own, staring out into the leave covered water. The drinks are soon forgotten when Dean's lips are pressed against his neck, a hand on his waist and a promise of 'this'll heat you up' whispered in his ear as the golden flakes swirl all around them.

Yes, Sam definitely loved autumn.


	14. Loves curse

It started after the hunt, after that god forsaken witch threw that red powder that Dean can still smell, at himself and Cas completely covering them. Dean didn't like the colour red at the best of times but being covered in the powder and then suddenly thrown towards Cas by some invisible force that he outwardly curses doesn't make him like it any more. 

Cas just stares in surprise as Dean barrels into him, sending both men flying into the wall. Cas instantly reaches out to block his fall, confused when Dean seems to melt into his touch and let's Cas pull at him. There's a moment where both of them stare at each for a second, fear, confusion and something that neither of them are sure how to describe appearing in their eyes before they're scrambling apart. By the time they've stood up, Sams ran off after the damned witch and Dean has to fight the urge to crawl back to Cas' side so instead he clenches his jaw and runs off after his brother. 

Cas stands in the same spot, staring after the hunter as he replays the moment in his mind. The feeling of Dean in his arms felt euphoric and Cas was determined to feel that again. So he takes off after the hunters, catching up just outside where they're standing beside the car. Cas notes the way Dean swallows and shifts on his feet and Cas clenches his fists in an attempt not to grab the mans jacket and haul him towards him. 

Except that's exactly what he does. No one process anything for a second when Cas' lips crash into Dean's and Cas is exceptionally happy when Dean doesn't protest, instead grabbing Cas' trench to kiss back. Sam stands beside them terrified and confused and possibly every possible human emotion all at once as he watches the two 'straight as hell' men make out in front of him. "Dean?" His brother manages to detach his lips from Cas' for a second to look at his brother, Sam notes the confusion in his own eyes. "What the hell just happened?" "I have no fucking clue Sam" "Dean." Cas growls, frustrated that Deans attention is no longer on him and Dean fucking whimpers as he looks back at the man and kisses him hard once more. 

Sam rolls his eyes and climbs in the car, opting to wait for his brother to finish eating the angels face off. After ten minutes Sam forcibly pulls them apart and instructs Cas to sit in the back seat and his brother in the front. There's a large amount of protest that ends when Sam threatens to use an angel banishment sigil and then it's grumbling from each man as they slump in their seats. Sam can only huff and start back towards the motel. 

Sam soon begins to regret the option of the motel considering he's now stuck in a tiny room with his brother and angel who haven't separated since they climbed out the car. At the moment they're entangled on one of the beds after Dean had announced he needed his four hours beauty sleep. Cas had happily agreed to the silent request to join him. So after Dean had changed into sweats and a shirt he'd pulled Cas onto the bed, tangled their legs together and promptly fallen asleep. Now Cas was running a hand up and down Deans back with a contented smile on his lips as he stares at the sleeping man. 

That wasn't the worst of it. All through the evening both men had sat side by side, closer than normal which meant Dean was practically in Cas' lap but neither men minded that fact. Cas had actually wrapped his arm around Deans waist to pull him closer. Sam was constantly fighting for each mans attention to discuss what had happened during the hunt but each time the other would growl for attention and Sam would have to start all over again. However, once Dean had passed out Sam had interrogated Cas for the info and sat at his laptop until 4am to research it. He woke Dean with a rather loud shout of "FUCKING FINALLY!" and ignored his brothers grumbling as he picked up his laptop. Dean had turned in Cas' embrace to squint at the screen. "A love spell?" "Yes! That's the only explanation for..this.." He gestured towards them. Dean only shrugged and leaned backwards into Cas. "How do we get rid of it?" "Unfortunately only the witch can remove it." "Fuck. We'll look for her tomorrow. Go to sleep Sammy." Cas had hen claimed Deans lips again leaving Sam to shakes his head and retreat to his own bed, shoving his head under his pillow to block out the sound of the men. 

After two days of the constant touches, kisses, hugs and compliments (seriously, how many times can Cas compliment Deans eyes. Jesus Christ) Sam was getting pissed. Originally, he was happy because fucking finally the men realised their feelings for each other and Sam had been happy because they were both so happy and relaxed and Sam finally had time to himself. But then Dean got hurt in the search for the witch and Cas had refused to let anyone else touch him meaning Sam couldn't stitch up the wound. Dean had refused the use of Cas' grace. Again, the banishment sigil was threatened and Dean was placed on the bed between Cas' legs and Sam ordered to heal him. Sam had grumbled and thrown the first aid kit on the floor before stitching up his brother and retreating to his bed to do more research. He needed to find that witch before he killed them both. 

Finally, after four days of the stupid spell, the stupid compliments, Sam finally found her. "Dean! Get your ass out of bed and hurry up! We need to get her now!" Dean only grumbled and extracted himself from Cas' embrace grudgingly and followed his brother into the car. Cas had sat in the backseat and put a hand on Deans shoulder as he drove. Sam had sighed and turned on the radio as he instructed his brother where to go. 

When they stopped at the house Sam is out the car in a flash and in through the door before Deans even turned off the engine. They follow Sam into the house slowly and find him with the witch pinned at the wall with a gun. "Sam!" "Shut up Dean! Remove the fucking curse!" The witch is looking petrified, and confused as she glances between the men. "What curse?" "The fucking curse you put on those two" he snaps, nodding at the two men behind him. "Um Sam," Dean tries again, stepping forward. "You idiot. The love curse? That only lasts twenty four hours." 

The silence that fills the room is thick enough to cut with a knife and Deans partially glad neither of them have theirs because when Sam turns to Dean he's got a murderous expression his face that had Dean cringing. "Yeah, about the curse.." "what about the curse Dean? Twenty four hours? It's been four days!" "I know! But if you let me explain-" "explain why you've been eating each other's faces off and letting me think you were both cursed?" "Yeah. Listen, at first it was the curse but, I don't know Sam. Cas and I," Sams eyes widen when Cas steps forward, hand linking in Deans with a small squeeze. "Yeah. The curse ran out days ago. We just didn't know how to tell you." "Fuck sake." The guns lowered as Sam stalks past them. "Fucking hate witches." Dean grins and looks at Cas. "I don't know. I kinda like them." "Oh god. Your going to be more insufferable than normal." "You know it Sammy!"


End file.
